Naranja Esperanza
by Heart of Melon
Summary: Cuando Fred murió dejó muchos corazones destrozados, principalmente él de su hermano, pero tal vez la persona menos pensada pueda ayudar a George a volver a ser quién siempre fue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados para armar esta historia

Hola! Bueno les cuento que un poco la idea de este fic es mostrar cómo fue que Angelina se enamoró de George y logró superar la muerte de Fred, su primer amor, porque yo no creo que simplemente ellos hayan terminado juntos por el parecido entre ambos, creo que realmente George y Angelina se aman a pesar de la difícil situación que para ambos fue superar a Fred, y es ese proceso de superación lo que voy a tratar de reflejar. Si bien esta es una historia de George y Angelina, el primer capítulo va a tratar casi enteramente sobre Fred porque este fue una parte muy importante en su vida. Les cuento que esta es una historia que hace mucho tenía en mente y que es de pocos capítulos, espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Naranja esperanza<strong>

Aprietas con fuerza el vaso que sostienes en tu mano, miras como remolonea el whisky de fuego y desearías poder ahogarte en él, así al menos te sentirías más como persona y no como el horrible intento de ser humano que eres. Tratas de rememorar en el tiempo y no entiendes como es que las cosas se salieron tanto de control, como acabaste haciendo esto ¡Por Merlín si eres patética! Te estás acostando con el gemelo de tu ex novio muerto. ¿Qué clase de bruja desconsiderada hace eso?

-Suponía que estarías aquí- oyes una resignada voz a tus espaldas.

-Vete George- le contestas agriamente, todavía no has terminado de deprimirte y sentirte despreciable.

-¿Y dejar que cuando trates de llegar a tu casa te aparezcas en el trópico? Ni soñar Angelina, mueve tu precioso trasero en este instante, nos vamos.

Le dedicas una mirada de intenso odio. ¿En qué momento George rey de la joda Weasley se había convertido en el hombre adulto que hoy era? No, evitas que tu cerebro trate siquiera de darte una respuesta porque sabes precisamente cual fue el instante que los marco a todos, esa odiosa guerra que parecía no terminar nunca, a pesar de haber vencido los seguían persiguiendo las consecuencias, y parecía que siempre seguirían haciéndolo.

Tratas de resistirte a ser tratada como una niña, quieres quedarte ahí y emborracharte, y no tienes ningún interés en que te socorra el hombre al que le rompiste el corazón, pero por alguna razón, él parece más empecinado que nunca en ayudarte, así que simplemente te dejas llevar y desconectas tu cerebro, el alcohol parece haber hecho efecto y los recuerdos que tanto luchas por alejar llegan con la fuerza de una avalancha.

.

.

Era un soleado día de marzo y estaban juntos recostados al borde del lago, el día anterior Slytherin había tenido una aplastante victoria contra Hufflepuff, situación que los había dejado a ellos muy mal posicionados para pelear por el campeonato. El mal humor de Oliver parecía habérseles contagiado, justamente por eso habías sugerido ir a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca he entendido porque dicen que el verde es un color tan espectacular, verde el pasto, verde los árboles, verde la esperanza, blablablá- lo miras extrañada, tratando de evaluar si tiene una botella de whisky de fuego escondida entre la ropa- no me mires así Angie que no estoy tomado ni loco, enserio, ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante estupidez de darle al color verde un lugar tan importante?

-Yo creo que la estupidez es hacer un análisis detallado de un color, además simplemente odias el verde por las serpientes admítelo- sonríes mirando al cielo, al menos ha dejado de refunfuñar sobre el partido.

-Que no es por las asquerosas serpientes, hay mucho mejores colores.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuál?- preguntas divertida

-Como por ejemplo el naranja, que de hecho es un magnifico color que incluso suena bien, naranja esperanza- la pasmosa seriedad de su cara te divierte aún más.

-Por Merlín Fred suena horrible- le dices entre carcajadas- A quien se le podría ocurrir naranja esperanza.

-Tú solo estás celosa porque tu color de cabello jamás podría representar un sentimiento- le sacas infantilmente la lengua antes de preguntarle.

-¿Y exactamente la esperanza de qué representarías?

-La de ser un niño eterno- te dirigió una traviesa sonrisa mientras se empezó a acercar- la de destrozar a Slytherin el próximo partido, la de pasar una "divertida" tarde con mi chica, tú sabrás.

-La idea de ser un niño eterno no coincide precisamente con la de pasar una tarde divertida conmigo- dices sonriendo contra sus labios.

-Vamos Angie, si los niños también se divierten, solo déjame que te muestre- cuando está a milímetros de tu boca de repente te levantas y le sonríes traviesamente- si tanto eres un niño pruébalo y atrápame- dices antes de empezar a correr. Lo escuchas pronunciar una maldición y en menos de un segundo está corriendo atrás tuyo, sin saber muy bien cómo ya te ha alcanzado, te levantó y te hizo dar vueltas por el aire, sus carcajadas resuenan y hacen eco en el lago, lo hacen tan fuerte que incluso hoy parece que pudieras escucharlas.

.

.

-¿Terminaste?- su voz suena inmensamente aburrida al preguntar.

-¿Qué si terminé? ¿Si terminé? Maldita sea Fred ¿si quiera has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te dije?- exclamas histérica y a punto de cometer un homicidio múltiple. Acababan de terminar una de las peores sesiones de entrenamiento que pudieras recordar, si bien reconocías que la obsesión de Oliver los había llevado a entrenar en climas extremos, como el pequeño huracán en el que habían estado volando, nada justificaba todas las payasadas que habían estado haciendo y que habían llevado a Oliver a gritarles hasta que prácticamente perdió la voz. Y ahora habías tomado su lugar, porque considerabas que no era justo que todo el equipo se aguantara tamaño reto solo porque ellos no sabían comportarse.

-¿Si escuche como repetiste todo lo que Wood nos dijo? Seremos dos pero con un solo reto entendemos sabes- dijo con fastidio- y no deberías preocuparte tanto que vas a arrugarte- agregó como quién no quiere la cosa.

-No es gracioso Fred- te cruzas de brazos y lo fulminas con la mirada.

-¿Sabes que de hecho si lo es? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto Angelina? ¿El que Wood nos haya gritado por una hora o ese algo más?

-¿De qué algo más estás hablando?- preguntas nerviosa, él solo sonríe traviesamente y se te acerca muy despacio.

-De este, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te la pasas buscando ocasión para gritarme Angelina, ¿es que acaso tienes algo que decirme?- lo tenías tan cerca que casi podía contar sus pecas, pero eras demasiado orgullosa y también tenías un poquito de miedo, no te animabas a hacer una confesión, por lo que optaste por la salida fácil.

-Sí, dejen sus payasadas fuera del campo- dirigiéndole una ceñuda mirada, te diste media vuelta y te alejaste.

.

.

¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? Repites y evalúas en tu cabeza la misma pregunta cientos de veces, tan típico de Fred, convertir un momento que debería ser un poco romántico y algo nervioso en una simple pregunta a viva voz en medio de la sala común. No puedes evitar sonreír al recordarlo, es ese desparpajo suyo el que te encanta; finalmente y después de tanto, da el primer paso y te invita al baile. Alisas las inexistentes arrugas de tu túnica y vuelves a mirarte al espejo, quien te devuelve una sonrisa radiante, agradeces al cielo que a Dumbledore se le haya ocurrido organizar un baile, estas convencida de que esta será una noche radiante.

.

.

-Ahórrate tus sermones Angelina, no tengo intenciones de escucharlos-

-No pensaba sermonearte- dices mientras te sientas a su lado en uno de los sillones de la desierta sala común, es prácticamente el alba y ayer fue uno de esos días que matarías por olvidar.

-¿Qué no es tu deber como la gran capitana que eres reclamarnos el haber dejado a tu equipo con la mitad de los integrantes?- preguntó irónicamente sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Tienes razón, es mi trabajo de capitana, pero me dejé la túnica arriba así que, aquí y ahora solo soy Angelina- giró su rostro rápidamente asombrado.

-Eso es nuevo- hizo una pausa esperando que agregarás algo y te examinó detalladamente- ¿Cómo se que eres Angelina y no una espía de la vieja arpía?

-Porque bajé de mi dormitorio, y si fuera esa chiflada jamás podría haber entrado en la sala común- sigue mirándote extrañado y luego te da una de sus divertidas sonrisas.

-Lamento no haber parado la bludger que te desacomodó el cerebro- resolvió acostándose nuevamente sobre el sillón.

-¡Oh cállate!- le dices sonriendo mientras te recuestas a su lado- con todas las bludgers que te golpearon, tu cerebro está peor que el mío.

-Nunca lo he negado querida Angie, nunca lo he negado-

Una cómoda sonrisa se asienta en tu rostro mientras sientes como su brazo te rodea, eso es lo que te gusta tanto de él, su facilidad para tomarse la vida y la forma en la que de cualquier cosa puede sacar una sonrisa.

.

.

-Maldita sea Fred ¡No lo hagan! Tuvieron mucha suerte de que no los atraparan la última vez, ella puede expulsarlos y solo nos quedan unos meses de clases. Por favor, piénsalo un poco.

Angelina se sentó derrotada en la cama, estaban en la habitación de los gemelos mientras ella trataba de disuadir a Fred de hacerle la mega broma a Umbridge.

-Todo va a salir bien Angie- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Si es así porque estás empacando?

-No está mal tener un poco de prevención, la última vez también lo hicimos, solo que no lo sabías.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó un sonriente George que se asomaba en la puerta.

-No lo hagan, por favor no lo hagan, algo puede salir mal y van expulsarlos apenas puedan hacerlo- dices dirigiéndote a ambos.

-Nos conmueve tu preocupación Angie, pero no nos preocupa ser expulsados- dijo George palmeándole la espalda.

-Pero es que….

-Basta- la cortó Fred, después de cuarenta minutos de escuchar sus regaños su paciencia se había agotado- lo quieras o no lo haremos de todos modos, no nos interesan los exámenes, no podemos jugar, nuestros productos ya están listos y no nos vamos a quedar a soportar las estupideces de ese viejo sapo, no hay nada que nos retenga aquí en Hogwarts, todas nuestras oportunidades están allá afuera.

Ella lo miró pestañando con fuerza mientras sus palabras se clavaban como dagas "no hay nada que nos retenga aquí en Hogwarts", que bueno era saber que eras "tan importante" en su vida, el orgullo te impedía decir algo, pero aún así él se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la raya. Sin decir palabra fuiste hacía la escalera, cuando ya llevabas medio tramo bajado, y casi toda tu voluntad consumida en retener las lágrimas, escuchaste su voz.

-Eh Angelina, puedes parar ¡Angelina!- finalmente te alcanzó y te tomó del brazo- no quería decir eso, tu sabes que si me importas, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es algo que necesitamos hacer, por favor Angie- su voz y su mirada eran suplicantes en una forma en que Angelina jamás había visto, ella los entendía, claro que lo hacía, simplemente no quería que se fueran. Sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza derrotada, jamás iba a lograr retenerlos.

-Te escribiré- prometió antes de darle un corto beso en sus labios. Cuando se separaron Angelina pensó que valía la pena perderlo por un tiempo con tal de ver esa expresión de pura felicidad en su rostro- toma- dijo mientras le daba una caja- en caso de que necesites algo, con esa arpía nunca se sabe.

Con una última sonrisa volvió a su dormitorio, en la caja había un juego completo de su surtido saltaclases.

.

.

-Cuídense y sigan en contacto, la próxima contraseña es "Albus"-

Se te cae una solitaria lágrima cuando se corta la transmisión, la guerra hace imposible que lo veas, por lo que te tienes que conformar con escucharlo cada vez que puedes en Pottervigilancia. Te encuentras dividida entre la admiración por lo que están realizando y el pánico por las consecuencias que habrá si los atrapan. Casi ni puedes creerlo, Fred, George y Lee, esos chicos tan bromistas con los que creciste, esos eternos inmaduros que parecía que solo podían hacer bromas, ahora estaban haciéndole frente a una guerra, arriesgando su vida por una causa.

Dejas la radio en tu mesita de luz y te acercas a la ventana, la espesa niebla provocada por los dementores parece inagotable. Te preguntas cada vez con más insistencia si esta guerra va a acabar algún día, y en caso de hacerlo ¿Cuántos de tus seres queridos se podrán dar el lujo de llamarse "sobrevivientes"?

.

.

Te apareces en medio de la bruma y te diriges rápidamente a destino, hace poco más de veinte minutos que tu galeón falso se ha calentado indicando que la batalla está por dar comienzo. Tu corazón palpita a mil por hora, tal vez presintiendo que puede no quedarle mucho, no sabes con lo que vas a encontrarte y no sabes cómo saldrás parada, solamente sabes con toda la certeza de tu alma que estás en el lugar correcto y el momento indicado, luchando por lo que crees, junto a la gente que amas, y esa certeza es más que suficiente.

Golpeas la puerta de la Cabeza del Puerco y una conocida voz pide una contraseña que nunca te dijeron.

-Ejército de Dumbledore- dices lo primero que se te ocurre. La puerta se entreabre dejándote ver un familiar cabello pelirrojo, unos ojos te evalúan para luego esbozar esa tan conocida sonrisa.

-Angelina- sonríe aliviado.

-Oh Fred estoy tan feliz de verte- murmuras mientras lo estrujas en un abrazo, no pareces ser capaz de soltarlo, lo habías extrañado tanto, habías estado tan preocupada por él que parecía casi un milagro que pudieras tenerlo aquí enfrente tuyo.

-Y a mí que, digo ¿O es que acaso soy el gemelo no querido?

-¡George!- gritas mientras corres a abrazarlo, hasta que no los viste no te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que te hacían falta.

-Muy bien Angie, el momento emotivo pasó ¿Lista para patear unos cuantos traseros?- pregunto Fred alegremente- Ya estamos todos reunidos y vamos a dar batalla, Harry está en la escuela y está todo preparado, solo tienes que seguir ese túnel- dijo mientras le señalaba un hueco en la pared- nosotros estaremos ahí en un instante.

Lo miras con una nostálgica sonrisa, ahora que lo encontraste no quieres separarte, tampoco quieres pensar en lo que encontraras al otro lado de ese túnel, tienes miedo, mucho miedo.

-Por favor ten mucho cuidado- dices mientras lo abrazas, él te abraza fuertemente, también está asustado, ahora no importa que sus contantes peleas los hayan separado, tampoco importan todos los enojos que tuviste contra su persona, solo importa que el siga vivo y sano, para que tú puedas seguir odiando su inmadurez y no llorándolo, para que puedan darse una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, y que, si no funciona, solo sea porque no tenía que ser, y no porque no lo tenias contigo para intentarlo.

-Todo saldrá bien Angie, ve con cuidado- deposita un beso en tu frente y te sonríe, sientes un nudo en la garganta mientras te adentras en el túnel.

-Lumus- tu voz sonó ahogada al pronunciar el conjuro.

.

.

El sol brillaba incesantemente, una suave brisa flotaba en el aire y los pájaros cantaban. Parecía el ideal día de primavera y lo único que deseabas en ese momento era que lloviera torrencialmente y que tronara, pero aunque eso hubiera ocurrido, dudabas de que pudiera aplacar tu dolor. Parecía todo una cruel burla del destino, no entendías como podía haber un día tan resplandeciente, cuando estaban enterrando a una de las personas que hacían brillar el mundo con su sonrisa. Querías gritar, esconderte y llorar hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, no era justo, no concebías como algo así podía estar pasando. El Innombrable se había ido, tendrías que estar alegre y festejando, y no sintiendo que enterrabas a una parte de su alma. No importaba que ya no estuvieran juntos, ni que de hecho nunca hubieran sido novios, ni que las incesantes peleas, tu mal carácter y su despreocupación por la vida le hicieran separarse, él era una parte fundamental en tu existencia, siempre lo había sido ¿Cómo es que había podido irse? Casi estabas esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera con una espectacular broma para burlarse de todos, no podía ser cierto que ya no estuviera.

Aprietas los puños con fuerza porque, más que tristeza, sientes furia, un odio irracional contra el malnacido que lo había asesinado, contra el destino, contra la vida misma. Sencillamente no era justo y no había otra palabra para definirlo, era Fred Weasley, una de las personas con más alegría de vivir que habías conocido, una de esas personas únicas que siempre podían hacer sentir bien a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, una persona alegre, fiel, honesta, valiente que tenía toda la vida por delante. No era justo, Fred tendría que estar allí con ellos festejando la caída del Innombrable, tendría que hacer una broma espectacular para festejarlo, luego tendría que burlarse un buen rato de Ron por haber tardado tanto con Hermione, tendría que haber hecho unas cuantas bromas más a Percy en compensación por todo el tiempo que había estado alejado, tendría que haberle soltado unas cuantas amenazas al salvador del mundo mágico, porque por muy Elegido que fuera seguía siendo su cuñado, tendría que haber hecho tantas cosas, no era concebible que ya no las pudiera hacer.

Apretaste con fuerza la mano de Katie cuando escuchaste como George hablaba, al ver su rostro de repente todo se hizo mucho más real, Fred no iba a volver jamás. El aire se hizo mucho más pesado y te costaba respirar, si cerrabas los ojos aún podías verlo asegurándote que todo iba a ir bien.

Con triste ironía tus ojos se concentraron en el ramillete de flores que había sobre el ataúd, prevalecía el naranja; casi podías escuchar su voz y su estúpida explicación sobre el color naranja y la esperanza. Un sollozo contenido escapa de tu garganta, la realidad cada vez se hace más presente, y de repente te das cuenta de que es cierto, de que él se ha ido y de que jamás volverías a verlo, de que nunca más recibirías sus cartas ni serías victima de sus bromas, no volvería a darte un abrazo y no lo tendrías ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaras, para Fred Weasley no existiría nunca más ningún naranja esperanza, él ya no estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

La luz del sol quema sobre tu piel y te das vuelta en la cama tratando de esquivarla, tienes un horrible dolor de cabeza y, cuando abres los ojos, te encuentras momentáneamente desorientada, esa no es tu casa. Miras a tu alrededor y caes la cuenta de que estás en la casa de George, repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a tu cabeza y te hundes deprimida en la cama. Sobre la mesa de luz te dejó una nota diciendo que se iba a trabajar, te levantas y juntas tus cosas, no quieres estar aquí cuando vuelva.

Ayer a la tarde habían tenido una pelea, una de las muchas tantas que usualmente tenían, sencillamente no combinaban juntos, había demasiadas culpas encontradas. La discusión de ayer había sido sobre un asunto al que le habías dado vuelta demasiadas veces ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Estaba ella traicionando la memoria de Fred al estar con él? ¿Estaba George traicionando a su hermano? A veces no podías evitar pensar que estaban juntos porque eran dos pedazos de almas rotas que sufrían la misma pérdida. Era una situación asfixiante, no saber quién eres, ni lo qué haces ni por qué estas con alguien, necesitabas escapar, encontrarte a ti misma, tal vez pudieras conseguir un libro sobre cómo sobrevivir a una guerra y no desesperar en el intento. No logras entender cuándo fue que la situación se descontroló tanto, tratas de rememorar en el tiempo pero no consigues ver cuál fue el error.

Al principio todo empezó bien, siempre es así, tú solo querías ayudarlo a salir del pozo pero a cambio te hundiste a ti misma en una fosa sin fondo.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde que la guerra había acabado, como la temporada de Quidditch estaba suspendida te habías recluido en la casa de tus padres, te habías encontrado a ti misma, habías tratado de sanar las heridas. Pero ahora que la temporada se reiniciaba era hora de salir de nuevo al mundo, estabas en el Callejón Diagon porque necesitabas nuevo equipamiento para la escoba cuando pasaste por la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley, de solo ver el lugar se te rompió el corazón. Si bien el local estaba abierto, y sospechabas que la señora Weasley tenía mucho que ver con eso, jamás lo habías visto tan destruido. Las vidrieras estaban sucias y lucían igual que antes de cerrar el local por la guerra, las estanterías estaban desprovistas de productos y la atmosfera del lugar era sombría. Sin pararte siquiera a pensarlo entraste y fuiste al mostrador.

-Disculpe, me gustaría hablar con George Weasley

-El Sr. Weasley no atiende visitas- fue la seca respuesta de la cajera.

-Estoy segura de que a mí me atenderá, podría decirme donde está- la empleada te fulmino con la mirada.

-El Sr. Weasley no atiende visitas y no sé porque usted vendría a ser la excepción, si quiere comprar algo hágalo o si no por favor retírese- eso fue todo lo que Angelina necesitó para que su nula paciencia explotara.

-Mira niña he pasado por demasiadas cosas en mi vida y nunca nada me ha frenado, quiero ver a George y créeme cuando te digo que lo voy a conseguir, así que mejor empieza a decirme en este mismo instante donde está.

-Calma fiera, no hace falta que espantes a mis empleados que aquí estoy, guarda esa ira para el campo- giraste aliviada en cuanto lo oíste, lucía pálido, flaco, ojeroso y sin el asomo de su acostumbrada sonrisa, pero al menos había intentado bromear, y eso para empezar era suficiente.

.

.

-¡Vamos George! ¿Hace cuanto no cambias una vidriera? Él negocio se está estancando y no puedes permitirte eso- le suplicas apoyada en la barra de su departamento.

-En realidad si puedo, hay dinero más que suficiente como para parar una larga temporada, y de todos modos la gente sigue comprando los productos que quedan, así que no le veo sentido a lo que estás diciendo.

Su deprimido tono de voz encendió el enojo de Angelina, este no era el George Weasley que había conocido y querido durante tanto, y costase lo que costase ella sabía que iba a hacerlo regresar, lo necesitaba, todos lo hacían.

-¡El sentido de todo esto es que vos te estás quedando George! La vidriera es la misma desde hace meses, las estanterías están vacías, ni siquiera has repuesto los productos que se agotaron. Justamente ahora es cuando la gente tiene más motivos para festejar y estas dejando pasar esta oportunidad.

-Es que no lo entiendes, nadie lo hace yo ya no tengo ideas, no puedo hacer nada sin él- bajó la mirada derrotado hacia su café, parecía que intentaba ahogarse en él.

-Si Fred pudiera creo que bajaría a patearte el trasero por la estúpida postura que estas tomando- en cuanto las palabras salieron de tu boca la tapaste horrorizada. ¿Cómo se te había ocurrido decir semejante cosa? Era, probablemente, lo que menos necesitaba escuchar en el universo, y justamente vienes y se lo gritas, para tu sorpresa George esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Si probablemente lo haría, diría que mejor me pongo a trabajar antes de que el poco cerebro que me queda se escape por el hueco de mi oreja – lo dijo de esa forma tan característica suya que Angelina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada aliviada, que le terminó contagiando, al final los dos terminaron con un ataque de risa, el primero que George tenía desde la muerte de su hermano.

.

.

-Pásame los huevos de Doxy-

-¿Seguro? No me parece que debas mezclarlo con los otros ingredientes- te lanza una ceñuda mirada y suspirando le pasas lo que te está pidiendo. Piensas que seguramente una bludger debe haberte golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, porque no hay forma de que una persona cuerda este haciendo lo que en este momento vos estás haciendo. Luego de que te gastaste la voz y todo tu poder de persuasión convenciendo a George para que reabasteciera la tienda, te enteras de que ellos jamás anotaron las fórmulas de sus productos, y de que George se las acuerda vagamente. Por lo que ahora estás frente a un caldero, con pergamino y pluma en mano para anotar las formulas, en caso de que lleguen a dar con ella de nuevo y que por milagro no exploten en el intento.

Se oye una explosión y el apartamento se llena de humo, corres a abrir las ventanas mientras murmuras un ahogado "te lo dije".

-De acuerdo, huevos de Doxy no eran, pero estamos cerca- su voz no suena para nada desanimada y quieres golpearte a ti misma por haberte metido en semejante empresa.

-Tienes razón, solo nos falta probar alrededor de cien elementos distintos y rogar al cielo no volar tu casa en el proceso- exclamas frustrada.

-Tendríamos que haber anotado las fórmulas- su auto crítica suena demasiado deprimida y a ti se te parte el corazón, no sabes cómo hacer volver al viejo George.

-La previsión no es algo muy característico suyo- haces una pausa y muy a tu pesar sonríes- prueba con el polvo de hada.

.

.

Suspiras agotada luego de la extenuante sesión de entrenamiento, casi puedes soñar con tu sillón favorito y la tarta de melaza que te está esperando en la mesada, estas a treinta segundos del feliz momento cuando una persona se interpone en tu camino.

-¡Por fin saliste! Ven tengo algo que mostrarte- sin siquiera preguntar George te toma del brazo y desaparece contigo, adiós a tu tarta.

-Mira esto- dice mientras te sienta y toma una pastilla de la mesa, hacía mucho que no lo veías tan emocionado. Se la traga y de inmediato su nariz empieza a sangrarle exageradamente, ingiere otra pastilla y al instante el sangrado para.

-Esto es fantástico George ¡Lo lograste!- exclamas impresionada.

-Sí, pero no es solo este, todos los surtidos ya los recordé, puedo volver a fabricarlos- sonríe muy orgulloso de sí mismo y luego su expresión se torna seria- jamás lo hubiera hecho sin ti, gracias.

Sientes como pequeñas lágrimas se acumulan en tus ojos mientras te abraza, no entiendes porque estas tan emocionada. Lo abrazas muy fuerte y de alguna forma te sorprendes, no recordabas que George fuera tan alto, ni que sus brazos fueran musculosos, tampoco imaginaste que ibas a sentirte tan cómoda entre ellos, y definitivamente nunca pensaste que olería tan bien la pólvora mezclada con su colonia.

.

.

Sales al campo y escuchas la acostumbrada multitud que los ovaciona, y ahí, en primera fila, destacando como si un encantamiento brújula lo hubiera señalado, esta George gritando tú nombre. No puedes evitar sonreír con ternura al mirarlo porque, a pesar de que es fan de los Chudley Cannons, esta de la cabeza a los pies ataviado con el atuendo de la Holyhead Harpies, sus miradas se encuentran y te hace una seña la misma seña que solía hacerte antes de cada partido en Hogwarts, sonríes y te enfocas en el partido, estas decidida a ganarlo.

Noventa y siete minutos después, y doce tantos anotados por tu parte, lo encuentras esperándote a la salida del vestuario, espera pacientemente que la prensa te haga las diez mil preguntas que habitualmente hacen, y luego se te acerca y te da un abrazo tan efusivo que te levanta del piso.

-¡Eso ha estado fantástico Angie!

-Si fue increíble ¡Vamos primeros en el campeonato!

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, te invito una cena- en cuanto escuchas esas palabras el mundo deja de girar y todo el bullicio de alrededor desaparece, solo esta George, su pelo despeinado, su pícara sonrisa y sus ojos centellante, el conocido cosquilleo en el estómago vuelve con más fuerza, no puedes evitar sonreír como una tonta mientras asientes.

Cuatro horas después ya han cenado, han reído y lo han pasado bárbaro, era increíble lo fácil que se te hacía pasar el tiempo con él, era como algo natural, algo que debía ser, los minutos fluían libremente y ni te dabas cuenta de que pasaban debido a lo cómoda que estabas. Estaban caminando hacía tu departamento, no sabías cuándo ni porqué terminaste con un brazo suyo alrededor de tu cintura, con sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados, tu mente lógica decía que era debido al frío pero te negabas a creerle. Ya estaban en la puerta y de alguna manera este era el momento que habías intentado retrasar, no quieres que se vaya pero tampoco te sientes lo suficientemente segura como para invitarlo a pasar. Él se acerca y deposita un suave beso en tu mejilla, en ese lugar tu piel queda ardiendo.

-Buenas noches Angie- murmura antes de darse vuelta, es solo un milisegundo de tiempo el que transcurre entre que él se da vuelta y tú decides mandar al mundo al diablo, decides que vale la pena arriesgarse porque nada en el universo justifica que te quedes con las dudas (o las ganas).

-¡George!- gritas mientras tiras de su brazo, él se da vuelta y lo tienes apenas a un palmo de tus labios, recorre la ínfima distancia que les queda; en cuanto sus bocas se juntan descubres que estas en el cielo. El nudo de tu estómago se agita con más violencia, un cosquilleo te recorre todo el cuerpo y piensas que bien podrías estar en el infierno con el calor que está haciendo. Sus manos sujetan posesivamente tu cintura, sus labios son insistentes contra los tuyos y su lengua, por todos los magos, es maravillosa, es fuerte y determinada, pero también dulce y suave, esa es una combinación que te deja totalmente desarmada. Ni en tus mejores sueños hubieras pensado que George Weasley besaba así de bien, era casi adictivo, no querías que terminara más. Pero, demasiado pronto para tu gusto, se separan, ambos están agitados y no puedes evitar pensar lo sexy que se ve con los labios levemente hinchados y las pupilas dilatadas. Sonríes traviesamente antes de cerrar la distancia que los separa y volver a besarlo, en lo que a ti respecta, el cielo, el infierno y la moral pueden irse al mismísimo fin del mundo esa noche, no va a importarte.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, les cuento que me voy unos días así que no voy a poder subir ningún capítulo hasta febrero, pero ahí sin faltan nos leemos. Me gustaría saber que piensan….<p>

Saludos

Espero que anden bien


End file.
